Książka pamiątek/07
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek VII Przed pałac Paca zajeżdżały karety po karetach, kocze po koczach, sala wypełniała się jak koszyk kwiatami kapeluszy, kwiatami ładnych twarzyczek. Na wzniesieniu stał fortepian i pulpity orkiestry, przed wzniesieniem kręciły się modne fraki, po wszystkich rzędach gwarzyło francuskie szczebiotanie, a ja tymczasem na dalsze, lecz do słuchania może najlepsze miejsca prowadziłem panią Agnieszkę i Helusię. Pierwsza z nich w tej ciżbie z niespokojnością dokoła patrzyła, widać było na niej pewne przelęknienie, jak gdyby się ludzi bała. Czyż dlatego, że złych tak wielu?... Już to nieraz uważałem, iż przed tłumem drży tyle najniewinniejszych nawet, najsprawiedliwszych istot. Helusia jednak nie drżała; ona jak pomiędzy trawkami swego ogródka, pomiędzy tymi ludźmi szła spokojnie, obojętnie, w swojej białej żaknotowej sukience, w swojej czarnej jedwabnej pelerynce, w swoim kapelusiku słomianym z czarno-pąsowymi wstążkami; ani zatroszczyła się nawet, ani spostrzegła, że tam na wszystkie strony świeciły bogate aż do pozazdroszczenia szaty, dumne aż do pożałowania twarze. Gdym nareszcie już matkę i córkę wygodnie umieścił, rozstałem się z nimi i poszedłem przed siedzącą w pierwszych rzędach Marią Reginą się skłonić. — Czy jest tutaj? — zapytała ranie na powitanie. — Jest z matką — odpowiedziałem — a pani słusznie poznać ją pragniesz, bo nigdy może wznioślejszym uczuciem, większymi umysłu zdolnościami nikt na zwrócenie jej uwagi nie zasłużył. — A wszystko to w ustroniu rozwinięte, jako kwiatek obcym ziarnem z stron obcych przywiany! Wszak prawda, panie Ludwiku? — Jako kwiatek, ale nie obcy i nie z obcych stron, bo to jest rodzime naszej ziemi, naszego powietrza i naszej myśli dziecię. — Gdzież jej mam szukać ku wspólnemu uwielbieniu? — Tam, przy drugim oknie, na lewo. — Ta mała, śniada... — i końce jej ust lekko zadrżały jak do śmiechu. A mnie śmiech zabolał, bo mi się zdało, że ona piękna, świetna, ukochana z mojej biednej siostrzyczki Helusi tak się śmieje. Wtem orkiestra zagrała uwerturę Normy; nie mogłem się przecisnąć i nie wiedziałem, jakie zrobiła na Helusi wrażenie, lecz gdym po skończeniu przyszedł, zastałem trzymającą w ręku zdjęty kapelusz, a na jej twarz, bladą zwykle, wystąpiły nie dwa rumieńce, lecz dwie plamy czerwone, nisko jak gdyby spadającymi po bokach plecionkami odciśnięte. — I cóż, panno Heleno? — rzekłem. — Czy się godzisz z muzyką? — Trudno mi jeszcze, bardzo trudno ją zrozumieć — odpowiedziała. I w istocie znać było po niej jakieś zmęczenie. Zamilkłem, żeby tych pierwszych wrażeń w słowa nie rozdrabniać, żeby tej myśli, co chciała muzykę zrozumieć, od jej wielkiej i ciężkiej pracy nie odrywać. Już potem przez cały czas śpiewu kilku naszych znakomitych lubowniczek i grania na fortepianie biegłych prawdziwie artystów nie odezwałem się wcale do Helusi, patrzyłem tylko na nią i podziwiałem w mieniących się, a jednak nieruchomych rysach tę walkę niby w marmur zaklętego ducha-orła, ducha-płomienia. Błękitne żyły wydatniej skrzyżowały się na jej otwartym czole. Pierś wznosiła się jakby utrudnionym oddechem. Oczy tak pozłociały promieniami otaczającego źrenicę koła, że niby gwiazd, niby topazów świeciły blaskiem. I gdyby nie te oczy, gdyby nie to łono wzruszeniem bijące, gdyby nie ów trud myśli, wysileniem na czole skreślony, można by ją wziąć było za najobojętniejszą, najnieuważniejszą ze wszystkich słuchaczy. Nawet, w przestankach żadnym spostrzeżeniem nie podzieliła się ni z matką, ni ze mną, żadnej oznaki upodobania lub nagany nie dała. Przy końcu samym Romuald wystąpił... Większej prawie połowie zebranej publiczności znanym było jego imię. Sala runęła oklaskami wbrew przyjętemu w podobnych zdarzeniach zwyczajowi. Dziwna rzecz! — to pochlebne przyjęcie swego talentu on jednak nie talentowi był winien. Wszakże pierwszy raz przed sądem Warszawy stawał, nie promował się, nie rozgłaszał zręcznie podrobioną opinią, cóż mu tak mogło od razu współczucie zjednać? Bo że miał to współczucie, wątpić nie mogłem; w danych oklaskach wybiła jakaś szczerość, jakaś prawda nie pojmującego się, nie rozważonego popędu. Modne fraki przyjacielsko mu rękawami skinęły, jakby na złożenie dowodu bliższej znajomości. Areopag współzawodników rozstąpił się z uszanowaniem, a kilka pięknych kobiet powstało z miejsc swoich. Ja myślę, iż ten świat cały wdzięczny mu był za to, że on, choć wyższy, raczył jednak do wszystkich jego małostek się schylić, że choć silniejszy, zesłabiał, choć lepszy, przed złem nie stronił; ja myślę, że mu dziękowano za gładko lśniące, aż po ramiona spadające włosy, za niedbale na fortepian rzucone rękawiczki, za kamizelkę w najnowszym i w najlepszym guście, za wytworność żadnym świecidełkiem nie rażącego ubioru za ukłon jego poważny, choć głęboki, za twarz, za oczy... a najmniej za nadzieję pożądanej muzyki. Romuald jednak na ten grom rąk bijących poczuł się niby młody sokół w powietrzu, żywiole swoim: drgnęły mu wszystkie nerwy, lica zbladły, nozdrza rozdęły, rzucił smyczkiem po strunach jak na wiwat — jak na odpowiedź... i wtedy straciłem z oczu Helusię. Lecz to pierwsze samorodne natchnienie Romualda chwilę tylko trwało. Sztuka zwyciężyła mistrzostwo. Pod przeciągnięciem dłoni łamały mu się niepodobne do złamania dla innych trudności. Bawił się flażoletami , na najwyższe tony przeciągał zdziwienie nasze, a gdy słuchaczom goniącym za nim w tym biegu jego szalonym sił i tchu już brakło, on ich nagle przerzucał w jakieś szklisto płynące fugi albo zakołysał im duszę w bogatych arpedżiach. Po kilka razy przerywało mu niecierpliwe uwielbienie publiczności. Po kilka razy Romuald odklasnął na nie swego smyczka rzutem, a gdy w wirowej tonice ostatniego pasażu nuta ostatnia brzmiąca odcięła się i zmilkła — myślałem, że mury pękną, tak głośno wybuchnął zapał powszechny między tymi nawet, co z prawideł wychowania uczą się nie mieć zapału. Wśród moich wrażeń osobistych zdaje mi się, że podziwienie najsilniejszym było, a silniejszą jeszcze radość z tak pomyślnego wystąpienia Romualda, z tak wielkiej bez wątpienia jego siostry radości. Chętnie byłbym chociaż jej ręki dotknięciem chwilę obecną chciał uświęcić, ale nie podobna mi było pani Agnieszki wśród tłoczących się ku wyjściu samej z Helusią zostawić. Wziąłem każdą z nich pod rękę i krok za krokiem postępowaliśmy zwolna. We drzwiach aż krzyknąłem z przestrachu, bo Helusia, blada, bezsilna, zawisnęła na moim ramieniu i gdybym jej nie był mocno do siebie przycisnął, byłaby mi w tym ścisku na ziemię upadła. — O mój Boże! wychodźmy prędko, prędko! — wołała biedna ślusarzowa. — To nic, mamo, to przejdzie — mówiła słabym głosem dziewczynka — mnie tylko odetchnąć trudno i ciemno w oczach się zrobiło. Gwałtem prawie przedarłem się przez bity tłum wychodzących i stanęliśmy na świeższym powietrzu w cieniu kolumn pod sienią. Upał był nieznośny. Helusi zrobiło się trochę lepiej, ale jeszcze tak się czuła osłabioną i drżącą, że w żaden sposób nie mogła wracać piechotą do domu. Idącego śpiesznie po dorożkę zatrzymał głos Marii Reginy, która właśnie w licznym gronie schlebiających znajomych na swój powóz czekała. — Dlaczegóż to nas pan Ludwik tak prędko omija, bez dobrego słowa na dobrą chwilę życia naszego? — rzekła. — Bo ja na każdą chwilę mam dla pani i myśl dobrą, i słowo dobre, lecz teraz — odpowiedziałem — cudzym nieszczęściem pomieszała się radość moja. Helusia nam zasłabła, muszę po dorożkę dla niej biegnąć. — Ależ gdzie tam i kiedy pan dorożkę znajdziesz; niech lepiej te panie zechcą w mój pojazd się zabrać, to je z największą przyjemnością do ich domu odwiozę. I niezwłocznie z paniami, które jej towarzyszyły, swoje rozłączenie ułożywszy, dobra, jak ona być umiała, dobra z wdziękiem i godnością, do pani Agnieszki prędko wraz ze mną wróciła... — Niech mi — rzekła — wspólna znajomość pana Ludwika za upoważnienie do oddania małej przysługi wystarczy; słyszałam od niego, że córka pani zasłabła, dla mnie prędzej pewnie zajadą, niżby dorożkę sprowadzić można. Chciej pani wsiąść tylko razem, po drodze przed jej mieszkaniem się zatrzymamy. — Ale kiedy bo nie po drodze — odpowiedziała ślusarzowa — na Walicowie, bardzo daleko... — Tym lepiej, że daleko, będziemy dłużej z sobą — przerwała jej Maria Regina. — Niechaj pan Ludwik tylko, jak może, zajechanie pojazdu przyśpieszy, bo w istocie panna Helena okropnie blada, musi być bardzo cierpiącą, — Dziękuję pani — odrzekła, lekko głowę skłaniając — coraz mi lepiej, tylko jeszcze tu boli — i przycisnęła rękę do piersi. Wkrótce powóz zajechał. Wsiedliśmy do niego wszyscy czworo: matka z Helusią w głębi, ja obok Marii Reginy na przodzie. Zwolna chorobliwa bladość dziewczynki zaczęła ustępować miejsca zwyczajnej, przejrzystej, choć śniadej cerze jej twarzy. Wzrok na Marię Reginę ciągle zwrócony rozbłysnął wyrazem jakiegoś podziwu i zachwycenia. Ale zresztą, choć zdrowsza i orzeźwiona, przez całą drogę słowa nie wyrzekła. Maria Regina zaś nie patrzyła na Helusię jak Helusia na nią, takim szczerym, długim spojrzeniem, a jednak widziałem, że z wprawą, której obcowanie świata użycza, nie traciła z baczności żadnego jej poruszenia. Zapewne musiało artystyczne usposobienie Marii Reginy korzystnie za Helusią przemówić, bo odprowadziwszy nas do domu, na pierwszą nieśmiałą pani jego prośbę chętnie wysiadła i dla orzeźwienia szklankę limonady przyjęła. — Mnie się zdaje, panno Heleno, że muzyka więcej ci zaszkodziła niż gorąco nawet — rzekła do przyjmującej ją wdzięcznie i, gościnnie dziewczynki. — Być może — odpowiedziała zagadniona — kiedy jej słuchałam, to mnie wyraźnie mózg pod czaszką bolał. Na pierwszy raz zbyt wiele tego było. — Czyż przynajmniej do ostatniego ustępu sił i uwagi wystarczyło? Bo to był ustęp właśnie najważniejszy dla mnie. — A dla mnie najwięcej męczący, bo pani zapewne o tej grze na skrzypcach wspomina, a ta gra i uwagę, i siły wyczerpnęła ze mnie. Maria Regina uśmiechnęła się. — Oddałabym wiele innych przyjemnych wrażeń — rzekła — gdyby mi tylko danym było wiedzieć, jak wtedy to młode serce chwila po chwili uderzało i czuło. Prędkim, niby oderwanym zwrotem oka spojrzała na mówiącą Helusia. — Nie jest to próżna ciekawość — odgadująca zapytanie tego spojrzenia dalej znów Maria Regina mówiła — trzeba raczej usprawiedliwić zaniepokojoną siostry miłość własną. — A więc to był brat pani? — i na znak przyświadczający — w czasie jego gry — odrzekła — ja nic nie czułam, ja tylko widziałam wszystko. Na twarz Marii Reginy wybił ten sam wyraz, z jakim w sali koncertowej mówiła do mnie o Helusi: “Ta mała, śniada.” Podobnymże zupełnie, wstrzymanym, prawie przygryzionym uśmiechem poruszyły się jej wargi. — Czy i to widziałaś — odezwała się wpółwesoło, wpółzłośliwie — czy i to widziałaś, moja dobra panno Heleno, żeśmy bardzo z bratem podobni do siebie? Córka ślusarza w przelocie pochwyciła utajone tych słów znaczenie, bo odśmiechnęła się równie dziwnym, niewyraźnym uśmiechem, a jednak: — Jeśli tak jest — z udaną rzekła niedomyślnością — to pani brat bardzo piękny, piękny jak jego muzyka, lecz ja na ten raz grę tylko, nie grającego, widziałam. — Więc można widzieć czasem tony i dźwięki? — zagadnęła Maria Regina. — Co do mnie, sądziłam, że są tylko dwa ustępy w muzyce, harmonia, którą się słyszy, i pieśń, którą się czuje. — Zapewne pani lepiej ode mnie zna się na tym — z prostotą odpowiedziała Helusia — dzisiaj pierwszy raz tyle prawdziwej, wydoskonalonej, świetnej muzyki usłyszeć mi się zdarzyło. Jeszcze nie mogę sama w sobie odebranych wrażeń pojąć i określić. Jeszcze ich nazwać nie umiem, lecz wiem, że kiedy grał pani brat, to mi na myśl nie przyszedł nikt z ukochanych moich, nie zbudziły się żadne wspomnienia i nadzieja żadna. Ani rodziców, ani Karolka, ani Jej, ani kraju imienia w sercu nie poczułam, tylko mi było, jak gdyby słońce wszystkimi promieniami ze wszystkich okien i ze wszystkich ścian strzeliło razem, jak gdybym patrzyła na jakieś pola diamentowymi kłosami zasiane i do taktu falujące w połyski ćmiących, migotających, rubinowych, szmaragdowych, ognistych iskierek. Czasem znowu to mi kryształowa rzeka w uroczystym cieniu starych borów płynęła, czasem księżyc srebrny, na bardzo czystym, bardzo szafirowym niebie się przesunął. Przy końcu wyobraziłam sobie, że rój motyli z drobnymi ludzkimi twarzami, z rozpryśniętą na skrzydełkach tęczą, szaleje w powietrzu, wabi się, kręci... aż zniknął... I dlatego — dodała z lekkim przyciskiem — dlatego to mówiłam pani, że nie czułam, lecz widziałam muzykę jej brata. Maria Regina wstała, w milczeniu poszła do Helusi i prędkim, mocnym uściskiem wstrząsnęła jej rękę. — Wszak prawda? — odezwałem się wtedy, zatwierdzenia wszystkiego, com z nią mówił o tej dziewczynie, czekając. Nie odpowiedziała nic wcale, owinąwszy się tylko w swoją białą, lekką, przejrzystą, na białej, także lekkiej, przejrzystej sukni zarzutkę, z pożegnaniem do pani Agnieszki się odwróciła, a gdy jej raz jeszcze za odwiezienie dziękowano: — Przekonam się o tej wdzięczności — rzekła — jeśli nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie będzie tylko początkiem bliższej znajomości. I oddaliła się dość śpiesznie, w zawieszeniu zostawując moje powtórzone raz jeszcze: — Wszak prawda? Nad wieczorem dość liczne grono gości u Marii Reginy zastałem; Romualda jeszcze nie było, tak mu się długo po obiedzie jakieś wydawane śniadanie przeciągnęło. Pan prezes gniewał się na niego, bo mu widać z kalendarza i z żółci gniewać się wypadło, a Maria Regina sama, czy odbiciem tego gniewu ochmurzona, czy upałem dnia trochę znękana, niewiele się przykładała do ogólnej rozmowy, którą jednak wszyscy dobrzy i dobrani między sobą znajomi swobodnie dalej prowadzili. Kiedy herbatę roznoszono, wrócił na koniec Romuald, wesoły jak lekka pianka szampańskiego nektaru, świetny jak jego tryumf ranniejszy. Prędko go siostra na przeprosiny do ojca posłała, a on jeszcze prędzej z przeprosin powrócił. Każdy mu jakieś słowo pochlebne złożył, każdy, choćby dla wypowiedzenia swego sądu o muzyce jego, muzykę w ten lub ów sposób chwalił. A tymczasem, gdy się krzyżowały zdania i wykrzykniki, Maria Regina w milczeniu, niby tajemniczo, niby złośliwie uśmiechała się tylko. — Dość, dość tego — zawołał Romuald, twarz sobie nasuniętymi obrywając włosami — przecież państwo widzą, jak ja się wstydzę i jak Maria Regina z was się śmieje. — Niezupełnie z tych państwa się śmieję — odezwała się nareszcie — mnie przyszło na myśl jedynie, że chociaż my tu wszyscy mamy się za niepospolitych znawców, chociaż powiedzieliśmy o sztuce i o Romualdzie wiele prześlicznych rzeczy, najsprawiedliwsze jednak zdanie wyrzekła dziś rana dziewczynka czternasto- czy piętnastoletnia, która pierwszy raz w życiu swoim muzyki słuchała. — Najpierw jaka dziewczynka, potem jakie zdanie? — spytał Romuald. — Najpierw zdanie — odparła siostra — zdanie było, że twoją muzykę nie czuje się, lecz widzi. — Jak to widzi? — Och! prześlicznie widzi — i Maria Regina powtórzyła wszystko, co od córki ślusarza słyszała. Różni różnie to przyjęli. Pan August znalazł bardzo trafnym, dowcipna pani Leontyna wyśmiała, a pan Seweryn powiedział, że gdyby przed nim równie piękna, jak Romuald pięknym jest chłopcem, dziewczyna zagrała, to może i on by lepiej widział, niż słyszał jej muzykę. — A ja powiadam — ostatecznie zawyrokowała Maria Regina — że to jest sąd bardzo sprawiedliwy. Istotnie, Romualdzie, ty zanadto obrazujesz grę twoję: to rzeźba, to malarstwo, to zręczność, ale nie pieśń... — Słuchaj, Mario Regino, jak będziesz lepiej wtajemniczona w sztukę dawania koncertów, to się przekonasz, że ludzie za nadzwyczajność i zręczność, a nie za pieśń płacą. — Więc ty grasz dla płacących ludzi tylko? — spytałem trochę zdziwiony. — Na koncercie jest to po całej Europie przyjętym zwyczajem, że dla takich grywa się zwykle. Bogactwo sztuki to nie czczy i bezcelny sposób mówienia. — Nie wierzcie mu, państwo — zaprzeczyła siostra — Romuald jest taki dowcipny, że go bawi czasem, gdy na wielką niedorzeczność zdobyć się może. — Ależ, Mario Regino — z niecierpliwością jej przerwał — powiedziałaś mi już dwie gorzkie prawdy na ustrzeżenie mię od zbytniej zarozumiałości, to dosyć; teraz powiedz imię tej, co ma talent słuchania oczami. — To jest ta sama — rzekłem po cichu do niego — co ma talent śpiewania twoim wspomnieniem. Ugryzł się w wargę i lekko wąsika przymuskał. — Ha! panna Helusia? Nie wiedziałem, że do jej elegicznych zdolności tak trudno nuty dobrać. Mnie dziwno było, że Romuald mógł się zdaniem Helusi obrazić i tak żywo wziąć je do serca. W kilka dni później radziłem pani Agnieszce, by wraz. z córką swoją poszła Marię Reginę odwiedzić, tym bardziej że ta ostatnia codziennie mi się o ich zdrowie dopytywała. — Już od onegdaj przemyśliwamy nad tym — rzekła za matkę Helusia — ale pan wiesz, jak to nam trudno z ludźmi się zapoznawać. — Kiedy bo w tym razie — odparłem — to się ludzie z paniami zapoznali. — Prawda — odezwała się pani ślusarzowa — nawet wyrazić nie umiałam tej panience, jak wdzięczną za jej dobroć byłam, lecz trudno zmienić naturę, ja zawsze nie śmiem i zawsze niezręczną jestem. Teraz na przykład możnaby zapomnieniu tak długie moje niezgłoszenie się do niej przypisać... — Kto by też zgadł, panie Ludwiku — rzekła z lekkim uśmiechem Helusia — widząc dziś mamę taką nieśmiałą, taką w rozmysłach przed jedną godzinką odwiedzin, kto by zgadł, mówię, że w najpierwszym moim wspomnieniu widzę ją na tle przerażającego obrazu, zamięszaną w wielkie i krwawe zdarzenia, a niezmiennie jako w tej chwili cichą, łagodną, spokojną... Pamiętam: najstarszego wuja śmiertelnie rannego do domu przynieśli... I opowiedziała mi prostą w szczegółach, lecz okropną i serce rozdzierającą powieść. Żona ślusarza, równie jak wiele innych dobrze znanych mi kobiet, miała bezświadomą w duszy swej odwagę. Niebezpieczeństwo z daleka ją trwożyło, lecz wśród niego zachowywała całą przytomność umysłu, całą oględność na ukochanych swoich, całą tkliwość natury i czynność charakteru. Pójść między umierających, bratu lub mężowi staranne zanieść opatrzenie, samej z dzieckiem pozostać, bez skarg, bez szemrania, z modlitwą na ustach jedynie, gdy ziemia drży pod stopami, a nad głową łuna pała; głęboką ranę z krwi obmyć, szarpią obwiązać tak, żeby nawet ręce nie zadrżały; przy łożu zarazą tkniętych długie siadywać godziny — żonie ślusarza to wszystko nie zdawało się jeszcze dowodem prawdziwego męstwa, a że na każdy krzyk dziecka krzyknęła, a że przed każdą nowopoznaną osobą zarumieniła się i sfrasowała, więc była pewną, że nikt od niej lękliwszym być nie może Jednak jej brakowało tylko odwagi muskułów — miała najpiękniejszą, najświętszą odwagę, bo odwagę kobiecą, odwagę serca i poświęcenia... Dodałem jej na ten raz śmiałości, mówiąc szczerym głosem całą prawdą mej duszy, że Maria Regina dobra jak anioł, że jej podobną istotę spotkać w życiu to błogosławieństwo boże, to objaw jakiś piękności i cnoty, to jakby natchnienie do wzniosłych myśli i czynów szlachetnych; musiałem wydać dźwiękiem głosu więcej nawet niż składem wyrazów, bo aż pani Agnieszka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Helusi tylko mowa moja nie zdziwiła — ona tyle skarbów uczucia miała w sercu swoim, że jej jako największemu w świecie bogaczowi żaden zbytek zbytkiem się nie zdawał, tylko gdy już z pewnością się ułożyło, że nazajutrz pójdą Marię Reginę odwiedzić, z westchnieniem rzekła do mnie: — Och! prawda, że ta pani cudnie piękna i pięknie dobra, a jednak zdaje mi się, żebym nigdy tak rąk ku niej nie wyciągnęła jak wtedy... ku tamtej... Nie gniewaj się pan na mnie — przydała, prędko zgadując myśl moją w spojrzeniu — ona tak do swego imienia podobna, że zapewne się we mnie mojej matki odezwała natura. W istocie zasmuciło mię trochę owo jakby cofnięcie się Helusi, lecz ufałem w niewymowny wdzięk Marii Reginy, w poetyczną prostotę mojej przybranej siostrzyczki i pewny byłem, że przy bliższej znajomości te dwie zupełnie godne siebie istoty wzajemnie się ocenią i pokochają. Pragnąłem tego równie dla jednej jak i dla drugiej. Dla Marii Reginy, bo w życie jej byłbym chciał wplątać wszystkie miłe wrażenia i przyjazne uczucia, zgromadzić wszystko, co jak ona piękne i czyste było; dla Helusi, bo wiedziałem, że ta znajomość może wznieść jej przyrodzone zdolności, rozwinąć jej duszę, orlim myślom nowe światy roztworzyć. Pierwszą chciałem mieć dobrodziejstwem smutnej rzemieślnika córce — drugą darem uwielbionej mojej. Powzięty na dzień jutrzejszy zamiar cieszył mię tym bardziej, że od dnia koncertu spostrzegałem w Helusi coraz więcej ruchu, więcej rozbudzenia. Jej boleść, pierwej tak niema, tak zmartwiała, że prawie na zwykły stan duszy i na przywyknienie już przeszła, teraz ocknięta, drażliwiej może tkwiła w życiu, lecz samymże życiem być przestała. Uderzenie wprawdzie z wielką siłą padło, ale też od niego jasno iskra ducha się roztliła i wybłysnęła nową wrażeń potęgą, nową ku życiu wszechstronnemu chciwością...